nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Lists proposal
A lot of the newly released games seem to have templates where the links redirect to a list page, forcing users who want to help the Wiki create sections for all components of that list rather than just creating a page for the one item the link says they were to create. My proposal is simply to create red links for each individual link rather than starting off with the list, then merging the pages together if, given fourteen days after that game's release, all pages are still short. (By "short", a definition can be worked out.) Of course, this might come as confusing, so let me provide an example. Template:Rainbogeddon with each link for a power up leading to Power Ups (Rainbogeddon). Instead of linking, let's say, Tail, to a Power Ups page, why not just link to a page called Tail and see if it can suffice as a full enough article? Why I ask this? A compromise, perhaps. Seems like a lot of users aren't happy with "every single page becoming a list" and I think we need to give individual items a chance to be their own article before deciding whether to list or not. I hope you will think the same. 05:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. I'm for it. But what is the definition of a short page? Whenever I create a page, I try to make it 1,000 bytes or more. I recently have found myself redirection some pages, rewriting them completely, then in 6-7 months placing the rewritten pages back on the redirected page. -- 13:42, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Agree: I saw some lists pages with longer sections than another separated pages. 13:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Seems like finally the article comments keep appearing in Top 10 lists! ::Answer to NOBODY - My definition of a short page always depended on whether the text exceeded the height of the infobox or not. If the template was forced to be squished up against it, as happened before the code change, then I would think it was a short article. Of course at that time I didn't really care as much. ::To Santi - I knew article comments wouldn't disappear in the top 10 lists! It's a good thing we've been rid of them too, because whenever someone moved a page, ALL comments would appear in the page log, making it very difficult to fix double redirects whenever this happened. 07:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I think that small articles become neglected, while lists get more attention. Some articles, like most of the Pickups are really small. We should combine ones like these into lists, and seperate them once they are shown to be much larger. 02:05, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :So on the next game release, separate articles should be created for each individual item. Given two weeks' time, if the article remains a stub (by definition being, let's say, under 500 bytes), then ALL articles under that category from the game should be combined. I mean, they're only as strong as the weakest article. 06:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC)